


One Year Later

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Minor Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Presumed Dead, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: A year after Steve sacrificed himself, Peggy reflects.Written for Whumptober 2020! Day 30 [alt.] Prompt: Presumed Dead
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	One Year Later

Peggy collapsed onto her bed the second she returned to her flat after work. She was utterly knackered- which was far from the usual for her. But that day had been very emotionally difficult, and she’d been fighting a battle on the inside unbeknownst to her fellow agents at the SSR.

One year. A whole blasted year since Steve’s sacrifice.

Since Steve’s death.

On one hand, Peggy was grateful that nobody brought it up. The last thing she wanted was pity. On the other hand… a little sympathy might be nice. Just a word or two expressing condolences. She needed that.

But, as she was accustomed to at the SSR, she hardly ever got what she needed (let alone _wanted)._

She slowly tilted backwards until her head was on her pillow.

There were ingredients in her cupboards for when she wanted dinner, but she couldn’t do that. She couldn’t waste away in her tiny little flat, drink soup and rot in her sorrows, imagining the dance that could have been. Steve wouldn’t want that, surely?

Despite her exhaustion, Peggy felt a newfound determination as she forced herself off the bed and back into her shoes.

If she was going to distract herself, she would need both good food and good company. And Peggy knew just the waitress to give her that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
